


Obey Me

by ericak28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericak28/pseuds/ericak28
Summary: Chia Original Character comes home late from a night out and turned her phone off to where Dean could not get a hold of her and he is very angry... She broke the rules and that is unacceptable.





	Obey Me

Obey Me!

Chia stumbled into the bunker, She was totally wasted and was wanting to quickly go, undetected, to her room. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving and had turned her cell phone off while she was at the bar. As she made her way into the hallway, she felt a twinge of nervousness.

Dean had been trying to reach Chia all night. Her phone went straight to voicemail and he was pissed. Hearing the door to the bunker close he walked briskly towards the sound. Spotting her he called out angrily. “Where the hell have you been?” He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

Chia jumped when the sound of Dean's gravelly voice caught her off guard. When his fingers wrapped tightly around her arm she tried twisting out of his grasp. "I was out. Let go of me!" She whined. Dean could hear the slight slur of her speech. She was wearing a black dress that revealed so much cleavage, Dean swore he could see part of the areola of her nipples, even in the dim lighting of the hall. The dress was so short he was sure everyone could see the bottom curve of her ass when she walked.

 

Dean tightened his grasp on her arm and glared at her with dark emerald eyes. “I’ll let go of you when I’m damn good and ready. Now answer my question... where the fuck did you go?”

She felt her stomach tighten with his grip on her arm and her heart rate accelerated dramatically. "I went to a bar!" She snapped, then immediately regretted it. The smoldering look in his eyes would normally be a warning, however her level of intoxication slowed her ability to pick up signs of his anger.

His gaze darkened to almost villainous. He pointed towards their room and spun her around. “Room. Now.” Dean said. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the hall.

Before they got to the threshold of the door, Chia dug in her heels and leaned back in attempts to stop their progression. "Can we just talk about it, pleeease, Dean!"

Dean brought his hand up popping her hard on her ass. He swiftly picked her up by the waist and set her down in the room closing the door with the heel of his foot. “You had your chance to talk before you left. You know the rules. Now strip.” He removed his shirt and walked to the closet grabbing the paddle he made specifically for her ass. He moved in front of her again folding his arms and waited to see how she was going to act.

Chia looked up at Dean with big pouty lips that were quivering, ever so slightly, as her big brown eyes began to sheen with tears. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about this." Her eyes drifted down and became glued to the paddle in his right hand.

Dean stepped closer spinning the paddle in his hand. “The only discussion that will be happening is this paddle on your ass. Now strip or I’ll do it for you. Your choice.”

"It's not fair! I don't understand what I did wrong!" Chia folded her arms and stomped a foot on the floor. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she actually shouted at him.

Dean was done with the conversation. He turned her around quickly and bent her over the bed. He flipped the dress she was wearing up over her ass. Seeing her panties he could feel his erection grow at the sight or her. Dean shook his head remembering that it wasn’t play time grabbed the top of her panties and in one quick movement drug them down her legs. “Now babygirl, What rules did you break?”

Feeling her heartbeat accelerate and her stomach knot in nervous anticipation, Chia squeezed her thighs together tightly and crossed her ankles. Turning her head she laid the side of her face against the soft material of the bed covers and sighed deeply. "I left without telling you where I was going, and I turned off my phone, and I guess your not very happy that I drove back being tipsy. Does that sum it up, or is there more?"

Dean brought the paddle down hard on her ass with no warning. “Your guess is correct. Now mind your tone before I add on to the fifteen your already getting.”

"Oouch! I'm sorry!" She twisted over on the bed in attempts to shield herself from further strokes.

He sat on the bed and grabbed her by the waist. He placed her over his lap and used one hand to hold her in place. “Do you remember your safe word?” He waited for her response.

She squirmed for a moment attempting to twist away, but once she felt his strong hand holding her in place over his knee, she knew there was no getting out of this; any further attempts would only prove to make things worse for her. Dean felt her relax over his lap as she breathed out a defeated sigh. "Yes sir, but you know I won't use it."

“That’s not what i asked you.” He said bringing the paddle down again on her exposed ass.

She whimpered at the impact, as her legs kicked out in tiny movements. "You asked me If I remembered, I said yes. Are these counting against fifteen?" She whined and wrapped her arm around his calf, gripping his ankle with her hand so that it wouldn't travel back to places it didn't belong.

“No they don’t. You had me so worried about you. Anything could have happened. Now I want you to count.” Dean rubbed her ass with the paddle before bringing it up and swatting her hard.

"Ooouch! It hurts!" She kicked her feet as he felt the grip she had around his ankle tighten. "One." Her breathing started to accelerate.

“Stay still or we will start over.” His voice was more of a growl. He brought the paddle down again two more times.

She yelped with each strike feeling the the sting of tears in her eyes. It took every bit of self control to keep her legs rigid, the burning pain in her ass that spread from the angry strikes of the wooden paddle, always made her want to dance and squirm over his lap. She felt the disappointment in his gaze without having to look at him. She had worried him and the guilt stole away her stubborn defiance and broke the dam that had held back her tears. "Two, Three." A sob broke her voice, and she buried her face into the sheets.

He heard her crying and the sound broke his heart but she had to learn not to put herself in danger. Dean added more strength behind the next three pops on a mission to teach her this very important lesson. Her ass began to turn a bright crimson and to give her a break he rubbed the sensitive area.

Breathing out a combination of a whimper and a moan at his touch, she caught her breath and remembered to count, "Four, five. Please, Sir, I'm so sorry, I just want you to hold me." Raw emotional desperation filled her tone.

Dean would rather be holding her and being intimate but he couldn’t let her go unpunished. His imagination had run rampant when he couldn’t reach her. The thought pushed him forward with the punishment he was giving her. “You have ten more babygirl. I can’t let you put yourself in danger. Now hold still.” Dean used the same force as he did earlier and made contact with the top part of her thighs three more times.

As the first stroke hit the top of her thighs, she gasped, loudly sucking in wind. The second one blurred her thoughts and her vision as the blinding pain unleashed a fresh flood of tears Dean felt the grip of her hand tighten around his ankle, as she fought for control. When the third swat landed hard on her already inflamed and blistered flesh, she lost her control and bent her legs up, muscles tense, toes pointed, as she tried to block him. Her hand withdrew from his ankle as she twisted back her arm to protect her ass from further stokes. "I can't I'm sooorry, it hurts too bad. I promise I won't do it again!" Her words were broken up by her cries and her pitch rose with the building desperation as she tried twisting out of his grasp.

Dean wrangled her and held her down as best he could. “Move your hands. I don’t want to hurt you. And stop moving around.”

"No! I don't want any more! Pleeeease!" She cried as she reached back and massaged the swollen red flesh of her upper thigh. Dean could see the glisten between her legs as she spread them while she bucked her hips over his lap in her attempts to break from the position of her punishment.

 

Dean picked her up by the waist and stood. He carried her to the head of the bed. He always left a pair of cuffs hanging around the post he took them down. Setting her on the bed Dean quickly cuffed her hands together and attached it to a hook at the top of the headboard. Her position being changed to being on her knees. Dean spread her legs and he could see how wet she was and his member throbbed in his pants. “Now we have to start over don't we? Someone forgot to count.”

Her eyes widened with the realization, it tore a gasp from her chest. "Eight! We were on eight! Six, seven, eight! Please don't make us start over!" She started crying at the complete loss of control and gritted her teeth, in the dread of what was to come. Part of her was happy he was so strong and able to protect her, it made her feel safe. But right now her ass and thighs burned from the heavy strokes he had administered and she was finding it hard to find that submission, it would come, after he broke the fight from her, she wished it would hurry, the deep submissive mindset he would put her in before this was over always numbed a bit of the pain.

He rubbed her ass lightly and moved down between her legs feeling how wet she was. He groaned and licked his lips just wanting to taste her. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked the sweet juices off. “We won’t start over but I’m adding three for what you forgot to count. So ten more.” Dean brought the paddle down twice more and made sure to hit close to her heat.

When Dean had reached his fingers into her sensitive area it had ripped a moan from her tightly pressed lips. As the paddle landed against her flesh, she cried out loudly with each smack but was quick to count this time. "Six, Seven. I'm so sorry!" She was starting to feel the submission washing over her and she spread her legs more, opening up for him to see everything he owned with clarity.

The fabric of his jeans were so tight from how hard he was. Dean was ready to take her roughly but needed to finish what was important first. He spanked her hard three times then rubbed her ass again. He took the paddle and rubbed her dripping wet core and his eyes couldn’t get enough of seeing her like this.

"Eight, nine, ten!" She forced the words out through clenched teeth and started pulling at the cuffs that secured her to the headboard of their bed. When she felt the cool wood of the paddle against her heat, she couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her tightly pressed lips. "We could be done so you can take me now?" Her sultry voice tried to bait him.

Moving closer to her ear Dean leaned down and whispered to her. "You would love that wouldn't you? Taking you just like this." His hand slid down to her wet core and he rubbed her sensitive area lightly only giving her a small amount of pressure. "You're so wet for me already.....I could take you just like this and watch you squirm from not being able to move." Dean slipped a couple fingers inside her and bit his lip feeling how easily he could move inside her. Just as he heard her get into it he removed his fingers. "But bad girls have to take their punishments first." Dean brought the paddle down again and spanked her four more times quickly and without a break.

Her cries turn into sobs and Dean can tell by her demeanor that the fight had left her. Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head to the bed with her hands still cuffed above her, stretching her arms out in front of her. A low submissive groan pushed past her lips and her breaths came in heavy pants "Thirteen?" She had lost count her mind was clouded with the intensity of the fire burning the tender flesh of her thighs and ass, and now all she could feel was complete and total adoration for the man who was making her suffer. He may never tell her, but she knew it was because he loved her. The rules, the jealousy, the discipline, all of it was because he cared. And she deserved this. She was his and she had been selfish, not thinking about his feelings at all when she had snuck out to go party alone, knowing full well how insane he would get not being able to reach her, not knowing where she was at. He had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning waiting on her return.

"You missed one baby girl. That's two more, I expect you to count them correctly." He rubbed her ass before laying the last two blows using all of his force he could muster. He wanted to drive his point home. He had been worried and frantic from not knowing where she was and that she was safe. The panic that had taken him over was something he never wanted to feel again. He cared for her more than he wanted to admit. Dean had thought the worst and was about to go find her right before she had walked into the bunker. As much as this hurt her physically it hurt him more emotionally having to punish her when all he wanted to do was hold her close and be thankful that she was okay.

The pain was intense and it made her head swim in hazy dizziness. Her ears picked up the sound of sharp cries and then low gasping moans broken by sobs. Then she realized they were her own. She was fairly sure her ass would be bruised and possibly raw in areas, for weeks, possibly a month. This could possibly be the worst discipline he had ever given her. and she felt utterly broken. Her stomach was tied in tight knots and she was submerged completely in subspace. Lost in total devotion, he was her god and he could ask anything, of her in that moment and she would gladly obey. The emotional pain of knowing she had disappointed; she had failed him was even more agonizing given her current state of mind. She didn't know why she tested him like this, it was so foolish and know if hurt in every way. Inwardly, she swore she would never do anything this dumb again, testing him was a really bad idea.

 

Noticing that Chia was in her sub space he leaned in close to her ear again. “Babygirl I need you to count the last two. I’m going to give you 30 seconds before I start all over again.” He sat back and waited.

"14, 15. I'm sorry, Sir!" The muscles throughout her body visibly tightened as her imagination grasped the threat of him starting the punishment from the beginning.

 

Dean contemplated starting over again but seeing her like this made him need her right then. He set the paddle down to the side of the bed and scooted closer as he trailed his hands down her back over her dress and down to her ass. His fingers found their way to her core and he massaged light circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Have we learned our lesson babygirl?” He whispered in her ear.

When he touched her, she felt her body spark coming alive with desire; her need for him. She was completely alert to him now, though still deep in her submission. When his hot breath flooded her ear with his question, she responded immediately. "Yes, Sir, I promise I have.”  
With whimpers and quiet sobs that lightly shook her chest, words were tumbling from her mouth, completely unfiltered. "Thank you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Thank you for taking care of me. I don't deserve you. You saved my life. You rescued me." She was speaking figuratively and literally. She would have eventually been eliminated by her superiors, once her usefulness had come to an end, so would she. He also had saved her from herself. She had started down a dark path of self destruction when she had been freed of being a tool of MKVenandi. She hadn't known what to do with her freedom, and left without purpose had been a few more pills and drunks away from ending her own life the night Dean had taken control of her. She had let him. He actually cared about her well being and she had trusted him with herself, completely.

Hearing her admit how she felt rocked him to his core. “Babygirl I don’t want to hear you talk down on yourself. I care about you which is why I gave you rules, to save you from yourself.” He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings but he could show her what she meant to him. His fingers found her entrance and gently slid in and out of her. “Let me take care of you.” His free hand caressed her ass soothing the sting from earlier.

 

His fingers were tearing small moans as the pleasure coursed through her body. When he touched her burning tender flesh where he had punished her. The burn of her swollen flesh flashed anew, but she loved how he touched her. She was his plaything, but she didn't feel like a just a toy. Her thoughts sunk deeper into a submissive place, and she hoped he would take the cuffs off and hold her after he was done playing with her.

Hearing Chias moans and feeling how wet she was dean growled as the need to take her grew. His jeans were so tight they were hurting him. As he continued to finger her he used his other hand to unbutton and unzip his pants releasing himself from the confines. He removed his fingers from her and can see that she is dripping wet for him. Laying down he scooted under her. He wrapped both hands around her hips and pulled her down to his mouth. Dean slid his tongue in between her folds and rested on her clit. He swirled his tongue around it loving the taste of her.

Quickly, her hips where bucking against his mouth as loud moans of pleasure were ripped from her lips. "Dean, your going to make me--- Can I come?" Her voice was a quiet squeal.

Dean ignored her request and continued his assault on her dripping heat. Finally he came up for air “Do you think that I should allow you to cum after what you did tonight?”

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she considered the question seriously. Shaking her head before she realized he couldn't see the motion, she forced out her quiet answer, "No, Sir. I don't."

“I agree. If you cum you won’t like the consequences.” Dean moved from underneath her and stood up next to the bed. He removed his jeans and boxers leaving him completely naked. Crawling back on the bed he positioned himself right behind her, his erection touching her wetness. “You want daddy’s cock baby girl?” Dean whispered in her ear as he moved her hair out of the way.

"Yes, Sir." Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she felt a new wave of nervousness wash over her. "Wha--what are the consequences? What If I can't help it?"

“If you cum without permission daddy’s paddle will get another use tonight.” He reached down and grabbed his erection and slid the tip in between her folds before pushing in slowly letting her feel him enter her inch by inch. A low growl escaped his lips when he was fully seated inside her.

Dean felt her body quiver and her muscles tighten around his member dramatically. She was close to orgasm and was desperately trying to fight it. With a long moan she rolled her head to the side and leaned forward, sticking her ass out more for him, spreading her legs. She was hoping she could make him cum quickly not knowing how much more she can take before exploding in pleasure. But she knew his endurance was extreme and she felt for certain he would have to paddle her again. The thought made her gush another wave of wetness around him and she tightened up again, on the verge of orgasm.

Dean moved excruciatingly slow in and out of her. A long moan fell from his lips at the added wetness he felt. When she stuck her ass out and spread her legs a smile spread across his face. “Is this what you wanted baby girl? You know only good girls are allowed to cum”

Furiously, she nodded, "I'm so close, Daddy, please don't be mad if I do. Please let me, I'm trying to obey but you're making it so hard." Her nails dug into the sheets as she arched her back, driving him deeper into her.

Dean groaned and thrusted into her harder as he increased the pace. “Don’t cum babygirl. I promise you won’t be able to sit for a week if you do. Understand?”

"Yes, Sir." She nodded and bit her lip hard, hoping that the pain would draw her attention away from the building pleasure of him sliding in and out of her. She had no such luck. Dean felt her tighten up with intensity around him, and knew she was about to cum. She squeezed around his erection with such strength and loud moans echoed from the walls as she came hard, gushing around him. It was almost enough to make him cum.

A moan was ripped from his lips as he felt Chia clamp down on him. He released his load in her thrusting until every drop was milked from him. He slowly slipped out of her. “What have you done babygirl? Did you just disobey me again?”

Tears flooded from her eyes. and her words were broken by sobs, the emotional tone of the evening had been heavy and she felt so ashamed she couldn't seem to please him, "I'm so sorry, Dean please, I didn't mean to. I promise I couldn't help it."

Dean moved behind her and reached down for his pants. He pulled his black leather belt from the loops. Dean grabbed the chain of the cuffs and unhooked her from the headboard. He positioned her across the bed and was beside her on his knees. “You broke another rule sweetheart. I don’t want to do this but I have no choice. I’m going to give you ten and I want you to count them. This time I will not be so lenient. If you don’t count correctly we will start back at one until you get it right.” Dean sighed not wanting to have to punish her again. All he wanted to do was hold her. He raised the belt and brought it down roughly on her ass. The belt made a cracking sound as it landed. Her already pink ass once again started turning a crimson red.

She twisted and gasped when the leather made contact with her already tender flesh. She quickly forced her stomach back down onto the bed so that he wouldn't penalize her for twisting out of position, she hoped. "One." burying her face into the sheets, she took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the next blow, hoping he would go to fast.

Dean watched her writhe from the first blow and was worried he would have to restrain her more. When she immediately corrected herself he sighed out a breath of relief. “Please stay still babygirl. Don’t make it worse on yourself.” Dean whipped the belt back and brought it down on her tender flesh again four times.

Each strike tore a whimper from her throat, except the last one; that brought out a loud wail that was cut off by a sob. She twisted her body, flipping over on her back to protect the abused welted flesh of her backside. Panting heavily, she squeezed her eyes shut, "Four. NO! I mean five, that was five!"

Looking into her eyes now that she had moved out of the position she was supposed to be in, Dean had a sad expression on his face. He didn't want to hurt her but she continued to disobey him. She could see the sadness in his emerald eyes. "Now we start over. Also I will not be restraining you again. I think it's time you learn some self discipline and learn to stay still. Now, get back in position, if you argue or fight me I will add on to the ten."

Chia burst into tears as the thought of using her safe word crossed her mind fleetingly. She had never used it before and didn't want to now. Dread bunched her stomach up tightly, "Can we take a break, just a second and let me breath, please? Why are you being so hard on me?" The questions came out as trail of whines as she gritted her teeth and forced herself back over on her stomach.

Dean rubbed her ass when she flipped back over trying to ease a little bit of the pain that he knew she was feeling. "I am being hard on you because you continue to break rules and you know better. I promised to keep you accountable and I don't break promises. Hold still so we can get this over with." He can feel the heat coming from her bottom. Finally he removed his hand from giving her a small break. His heart felt like it was twisted in his chest as he began her punishment again. He brought the leather belt up and with quick fluid motions brought it down on her ass five times getting half of the punishment over at one time. He was ready to give her some rest. After the first five he rubbed her bottom again gently. "Okay baby girl only five more. You can do this just stay still for a little bit longer and it will be over."

With every blow she gasped and writhed, clawing at the sheets, fighting to stay on her stomach. With a low groan she whimpered and nodded when he spoke. "Five?" Her head was swimming with the intense blur of pain and she was struggling to think clearly.

Hearing her count the first five and stay in position Dean dealt the last five blows. He could see her ass already starting to bruise. Large welts covered her ass where the belt had bitten into her beautiful flesh.

She had buried her face into the sheets and had squealed with each of the last five blows to her tortured flesh, now raw in places. She may have been speaking, but it was unintelligible. After the last one fell, leaving her body writhing, she whimpered out a long trail of something in Japanese.

Laying next to her on his side he rubbed her back and moved her hair out of her face. “It’s okay baby girl it’s over now.”

She scooted her body close to his and pulled at the cuffs that still bound her wrist, before sobbing into the mattress. Her shoulders heaved with her cries and she mumbled something else in Japanese that was broken by her gasps for air.

Reaching over dean opened the top drawer and grabbed the keys for the handcuffs. He carefully unlocked the cuffs and removed them rubbing her wrists to soothe them. He tossed the keys and the cuffs on the bed behind him. “Are you okay baby girl?”  
Shaking her head furiously, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her sweat covered face into his bare chest, her long black hair was sticky from her tears and sweat and clung in clumps to his chest. She mumbled a few more words in her native tongue that were muffled.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew she needed time to calm down. “It’s over now. I hate when I have to punish you.” Dean played with her hair trying his best to soothe her.

"I'm not going to be able to walk for forever" Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled her face against his chest, slowing her breathing, trying to stop the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

 

Kissing the top of her head Dean rubbed her back letting her have her moment. “Yea your ass is going to be sore for a while but I only do this because I care.”

After a few more moments of feeling his strong reassuring hand moving against her back with small circles of affection, her cries and sobs stopped. Everything was okay now, he was holding her in his strong arms and there was no other place she could feel as safe or cared for. Minutes after, her crying had ceased her head fell limp against the warmth of his body and she drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
